Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Novelized
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: This is the novelized version of the second Uncharted game with the addition of my OC. Sequel to Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Novelized. I do not own Uncharted, it's characters, or Naughty Dog. Reviews are well appreciated! Rated T to be safe.


Hey, guys! Thanks for checking this story out. I tried to do it as close as possible to the game, but I found it to be very difficult to switch from the train to the flashbacks. So, I decided to begin the story where I just have the flashbacks at the beginning. I will probably add the train scenes from here to the train scenes later in the game. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Nate and I were sitting at a bar on a beach by the ocean, drinking a bottle of beer in silence. I saw a man walked up to us and leaned on the bar but I paid no mind to it. "Buy me a drink, sailors?" he says as we look at him. It took us a moment but we finally recognized the man. "Harry Flynn?!" we ask as Nate gave him a quick hug. "Hey!" they said at the same time. He looked at me. "Darling!" he says as he gives me a quick hug as well. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him. He smirked. "I'm looking for you, mates." he says as we look at him. "Uh-oh. Should we be flattered, or worried?" Nate asks.

"Maybe a bit of both." Flynn says as he grabbed our drinks from the bar. We laughed as he walked over to a table. "C'mere -" he says as he walked over to the table. "I've got a job for us." he says as he sits down. "Really?" we ask as we sit as well. A client is willing to part with a huge sum of cash if we 'acquire' a certain object for him." he says as we looked at each other and nodded slightly. "All right, we're listening." I say. He picked up a pamphlet, the back of the paper facing us. "Now - you're not gonna like this." he says to us. I give a puzzled look as he puts the paper down on the table.

We looked at the paper for a moment before shaking our heads. "Oh, no. No, you're out of your mind." We say as we push the pamphlet away and sat back in our seats. "Yeah, just - just hear me out for a sec -" he starts. "Flynn, we all know two people who were killed trying to lift something outta this place." I argue. "And two who made it out." Flynn argued, pointing at us . "Yeah, barely." Nate and I say." I can't do this without you, Drakes. You're the only ones who's cracked it. And you both know better than anyone, it's a three-person job." he says as we lean forward and point a finger. "No, no, no - four, actually." Nate corrected.

"Right. And speak of the devil - here she comes now." Flynn says, looking out into the distance. I turn my head as a women walked over to the table and tossed Flynn a drink. "Wh -?" Nate began. "Chloe Frazer." she introduced, the two shaking hands. "Nate. Drake. Nathan Drake." Nate stumbles as she looks at me. "Natalie Drake." I say smoothly as she shakes my hand. . She looked between myself and Nate. "Twins, huh?" she asks. We nod as I studied her. Her and Nate used to be a thing, back in the day. Must not want Flynn to know that we already know each other. She walked around behind Flynn, brushing a hand along his neck. "Hello, Harry." she says.

"Chloe here's one of the best drivers in the business - she'll take good care of us." Flynn says as she sat down. Nate looked at her."I bet." Nate says as Chloe raises her eyebrows. Flynn stood and opened a small book about the museum. "All right, look - I've got it all figured out." He says as we all lean forward. "We go in through the sewer -" he started. "Loving it so far." Nate and I say as Nate glances at Chloe. He ignores our remark as he continued. "That puts us in the courtyard. From there we scale up the wall, run across the rooftops, and just drop down into the exhibit hall. Bob's your uncle." he says as he lightly slams his palm on the pages.

"Chloe here's one of the best drivers in the business - she'll take good care of us." Flynn says as she sat down. Nate looked at her."I bet." Nate says as Chloe raises her eyebrows. Flynn stood and opened a small book about the museum. "All right, look - I've got it all figured out." He says as we all lean forward. "We go in through the sewer -" he started. "Loving it so far." Nate and I say as Nate glances at Chloe. He ignores our remark as he continued. "That puts us in the courtyard. From there we scale up the wall, run across the rooftops, and just drop down into the exhibit hall. Bob's your uncle." he says as taps his hand on the table. He sat down and looked at us.

"And what is worth all this trouble, I hear you two ask...?" Flynn says as we shake our heads. We swallowed the sip of beer we had in our mouths as we put the drinks down. "We didn't, but go ahead." I say as Flynn turned the page. He pointed to a lamp in the top corner of the page. It had a red circle around it. "That's it?" Nate and I say. "An oil lamp?" I ask as we looked at them. This was insane! Flynn picked up a photo of the same object and showed it to us. "Yeah." he says simply.

Nate and I gave a slight laugh as we glanced at each other. We turn our attention back to them. "It's worthless." we say as we then got confused. "We don't get it." Nate says. "Neither do we. That's why we tracked you down." Chloe says to us. "Well, it sounds like you're working for a nutcase." I state as Flynn chuckled a little. He sat back as we continued to speak. Some collector, who's got too much time and money on his hands." Nate agreed as we picked up the photo of the lamp. " And by the way, this - is not worth any of it." Nate says, showing it to them before tossing it back on the table. I nod. "Going in there just for an oil lamp? That's complete madness." I say.

I saw Flynn smirk as he tapped the glass bottle with his fingers. "But there's more... " Flynn says as we look at him. "More?" I ask as he sat his drink aside as he picked up another paper. We put our own bottle down as we stared at him. "How's your 13th-century Latin, mates?" he asks as he hands us a page with a paragraph written in Latin. I held one half, Nate held the other. We look at it for a moment as we look between them. "Where'd you get this?" we ask in wonder. " 'Borrowed' it from the files of the nutcase." Flynn says as Chloe laughed a little.

We looked at the page and started translating it. " 'In Trebizond we were set upon by thieves. Father, Maffeo and I were robbed of our greatest treasures...' " We read as it clicked. "This was written by Marco Polo." we say in amazement. "Yes, that much we were able to work out." Chloe says as she waves a hand towards Flynn. " Unfortunately, the rest of it's nonsense." Flynn says as we look back at the page. "Wait, hold on... " Nate says, holding up a hand. We then started reading again. " 'So that it should not fall into the wrong hands, I concealed my great sorrow in the unlikeliest place. The light of the Great Khan shelters the fate of the thirteen.' " Nate says as my eyes go wide. Holy crap.. "See what I mean? It's just gibberish." Flynn says as Chloe smiles and leans forward. "He's talking about the lost fleet." she says, laughing slightly.

Flynn leaned forward as Nate and I nodded. "Yeah..." we say as we take the small book and flipped to the map of Marco Polo's route. "Hello, someone want to fill me in?" Flynn asks. I look at him. "Marco Polo leaves China with 600 passengers and fourteen ships, loaded down with treasure from Kublai Khan. Now, he lands in Persia a year and a half later with only one ship left, and only eighteen passengers." I inform as he looks at me. "Now, he recorded every detail of his journey but he never told what happened to all those ships, and the passengers." Nate added.

"So - so, somewhere out there - there are thirteen ships, loaded with the emperor's treasure, waiting to be found." Chloe says, pointing at the map. "Yeah, and that is what your client is after." Nate says as I hold up the photo of the lamp and hand it to Flynn. "Look at this lamp. It's covered in Mongolian script - it must've been a gift from Kublai Khan." I say. "'The light of the Great Khan - shelters the fate of the thirteen.' " Flynn recited. "'...shelters the fate of the thirteen.' " Chloe said at the same time. "Marco Polo hid something inside this lamp." Nate says. "Something that pinpoints the site of the lost fleet." Nate added. "So..." Chloe trailed as we looked at her. "We're dicking this guy over, right?" she asks. "Damn straight!" Nate and I exclaim. "Absolutely!" Flynn says at the same time. Flynn stood up from the table

"You two in, then?" he asks as Chloe also stood up. Nate and I look at each other then back to Flynn and Chloe."What the hell." we say as we stand. "What could possibly go wrong?" Nate asks as we click our bottles together and start drinking. Oh, if we only knew...


End file.
